


The Golden Lion and the Lioness with Emerald Eyes.

by Charlene_Nuwanda_Dalton



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, House Lannister, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlene_Nuwanda_Dalton/pseuds/Charlene_Nuwanda_Dalton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before there was Robert, before there was Rhaegar, before there was a profecy and the promise of becoming a queen... There was Jaime. And he was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Lion and the Lioness with Emerald Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> After their first intense and confusing sexual experience. Both Jaime and Cersei feel uncertain about where they stand towards each other, now... Is it brotherly love, or are they in love? Siblings or Lovers? Maybe none. Maybe both. Until they get to share a bed again...
> 
> Imagine a young and innocent Cersei, a young and passionate Jaime. Both aching for love, aching to be loved. And all they have is each other.

He kissed her and pulled her closer, like this is what they had agreed to do, since the beginning of Time. That was him, no talking, no thinking… Just actions.

She felt his body pressing against hers, in a somewhat demanding way. Such a natural feeling, like he belonged there. His long hair caressed both sides of her face, so lightly she wanted to cry. She could hear his heavy breathing in her ear, feel it on her neck. Except for when his mouth was busy, moaning softly into hers.

The small golden lion he wore around his neck fell on her chest, she could feel it almost brushing her lips as he moved on top of her. The gentle touch of cool metal, between her breasts, barely hitting her chin, gave her such an unexplainable rush of pleasure. She was trying hard not to moan because she knew that, if she did, she would end up screaming wildly, until her voice was hoarse. So she clawed her hands on his back, scratching, digging her fingernails into the smooth skin, like she was holding on to life itself. And she was. Finally, she had to bite onto his shoulder, to keep herself from screaming.

Oh, the scent of him… She could feel him with all her body. Her entire being was filled with him. At the same time, She didn’t feel him any more than she felt herself. He wasn’t only _in_ her, he was her. And she was him. They were one.

And, as one, they moved. Gentle, yet fierce. With urgency, like the world was about to end. Serene, for they were finally where they were supposed to be: Together. She was whole again. He was back home. The glint of the golden lion, swinging between them, was the only reminder she had that there was anything else in the world, besides them. But, even then, it felt like he was able to pour the Moon and the stars on the palms of her hands.

The entire Universe was wide awake in the dim-lit bedchamber. Wide awake and, yet, perfectly peaceful. Even before it was over, she was already dreading the moment she would have to let him go. But he was there now, and it was ecstasy.

The Septons would say it was sinful. And only The Seven knew what their father would do, if he ever found out. The Seven Kingdoms would frown upon them. Let them. What did they know? It was not a sin, what they were doing, of that she was certain. It was Sacred.“I am the Altar”, she thought, “and you are the Sacrifice”.

 

“Stay. Please. Don’t ever leave.”

 

And he did. Not only with his body, but with his soul. And, in her heart, she knew he was never going to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed a quote that reminded you of a Marion Zimmer Bradley book, that was not an accident. It's there on purpose. It's something I read as a teenager that sort of defined my view on sex, in general. I'm not trying to steal it, os use it as my own... I'm just trying to pay her a tribute. ;)


End file.
